


Honey

by Nemaline



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemaline/pseuds/Nemaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short and sweet drabble. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

"Jus' relax there Hon." Leonard McCoy mumbles into Spocks ear, his upper lip ticking the pointed outer edge of it.

Spock jumps slightly as the cold oil comes into contact with the skin on his back, wondering why his loving mate wouldn't have the foresight to warm it in his hands first—it may simply be revenge for Spock's insistence today on the too stifling temperature for the others warm blooded nature. "Is not the point of this that I am not relaxed?" He replies stubbornly to his partner.

McCoy grinds his hands hard into Spocks back before answering, "Well, you can at least try."

"I am letting you perform a massage on me." Spock points out, turning his head so he can look at Leonard and raise a brow to the 'I thought that was obvious' height.

"Yeah, well, I'm never gonna get anywhere if ya don't relax. I'm not a Klingon, Honey" McCoy retorts as he continues kneading—trying to knead—the tension away.

"Thankfully." Spock closes his eyes after that, trying as Leonard had asked.

A few minutes later he feels nibbling on his ear, getting his attention. Without opening his eyes—he is tired, if nothing else—Spock says "Yes?"

"I have an idea, jus' stay right here." He can feel Leonard push himself off his bed and hear his steps carry him out of the bedroom, "An' keep your eyes closed, it's a surprise."

Spock nearly sighs. The first surprise had not worked out; he is still as tense as ever. However, he waits patiently with his eyes closed, as instructed. Maybe if he falls asleep Leonard will take pity on him, and not wake him up for another surprise.

That hope is dashed when (after having dozed off enough to not hear the others approach) he feels his partner settle himself back onto the bed, asking "these sheets aren't all that important, right?" That is not comforting.

"No, they are not, but . . ." He doesn't get much further as Leonard pours something on his back; it is not oil. His eyes snap open to see the doctor smiling at him, trying hard not to laugh.

"Honey." Leonard starts snickering and curling his arms into his chest, a full bellied laugh waiting to break free.

Spock can't help but feel the tension drain out of him. That does not mean that Leonard is off the hook though, so to speak. Spock grabs his partner and pulls him close, covering them both in the sweet substance.

If the sheets will need to be replaced in the morning, so will Leonards clothing.


End file.
